Boys and Girls of Every Age
by Sable-Reiver
Summary: Halloween Town is different from all the other Holiday's, and once you go there, you never want to go back. Take that as you will. Nightmare Before Christmas AU Drabble Collection Sora/Riku, Demyx/Zexion, Axel/Roxas, Cloud/Leon


Sora is a relatively new member of Halloween Town, his dad and him having recently moved from Christmas town after the passing of his mother. The Towns had been bridged ever since The Pumpkin King, a few years back, had bridged the gap between their worlds and now, through channels, the citizens could freely cross between the two Holidays.

As a kid of both worlds, his mom a winter nymph and his father a vampire, Sora finds himself without a niche as opposed to an abundance of homes. He's made very few friends at the school, though it's hard to tell with everyone out to scare him.

It's no surprise, really, when his friends; Donald the mummy and Goofy the werewolf, aren't around that some of the other students think it would be fun to chase him. Sora isn't sure if they just want to scare him, but he's not willing to take chances with five monsters as his adversary.

So Sora runs, he runs further from the school and his home, he runs out of town and towards the graveyard. The pumpkins laugh as he's backed up against the fence, smiling eerily as the looming, darkened figures of his tormentors close in on him.

Sora doesn't know what he's gonna do, but he knows he's scared and he knows to trust his instincts. He bangs his hip on a tombstone and a ghost rises from it's grave, swirling around Sora until the glow makes him close his eyes.

The next thing he knows is that there's a startled yip and the pack of classmates that had been chasing him is now running back towards town.

There is a man standing in front of him, hands on his hips and glowing softly like only the dead here do.

"Thank you." Sora says, because he was raised to be polite and weather or not this is a new town and a new school with new…creatures, he's going to have some manners.

The ghost turns and Sora is certain that only the dead could possess eyes that stunning. "You're trespassing."

Sora is still standing practically behind the tombstone and his face flushes, this is the guy's _home_ and he marches in here with a bunch of people. Only in Halloween Town. "I'm sorry," he starts hedging away from the stone and the boy, trying to look apologetic and friendly at the same time, "I definitely didn't mean to do that." The ghost is angrily marching (floating?) towards him and Sora puts up is hands like they could act as a barrier. "Listen, what do you say I bake you some cookies and we call it even?" Sora doesn't even know what he's saying anymore, but the ghost has stopped looking so threatening so he rolls with it despite his teeth feeling too big for his mouth. "See, I've just moved here and running for my life seems to be what I do now so I could kind of see a justice in being eaten but still I'd rather prefer it if you - "

The ghost flickers for a second and Sora is almost sure he seems a smile amidst the transparency. "Fine."

It takes a moment for Sora to realize that the echoic voice is resonating from the being in front of him. He's personally a little stunned, but he clues in quickly enough and he's nodding at the ghost before running back the way he came, not bothering to learn the guy's name or stick around to find out why he could send a group of _people_ packing.

When he thinks back on the exchange that night in bed, he feels his teeth pulsing as if in pain and hurries to the mirror in the bathroom to look at them. "Dad!" he shrieks, finding that his mouth is having a hard time fitting around the words.

His dad bounds up the stairs and is in the doorway before Sora can even think of yelling for him again. He turns, in panic, but before he can get a word out his father is grinning and stepping fully into the room.

"I knew there was some of me in there."

Sora doesn't know what this all means, he honestly just feels like crying, but dad is happy and he didn't get his insides _outside_ today so he counts it as a win. He may just find a niche for himself here after all.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my Wednesday post from last week that I never posted. My life has been nothing but work and NaNoWriMo. Either way, there's a Punishment Fic on it's way because of the lateness. Appreciate.

-_Reiver_


End file.
